


You Meme the World to Me

by Kamisori



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader-Insert, Underfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamisori/pseuds/Kamisori
Summary: A moment between lovers, forever destroyed by the sound of Sans’ laughter.And Papyrus’ unholy screeching.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	You Meme the World to Me

The world was full of changes as of late. If someone would have told you three years ago monsters would walk among humans as equals, you would have wondered what they had smoked.

But monsters were here, and they were here to stay. Not that you minded.

If someone would have told you two years ago you would be practically grovelling at the feet of your boyfriend to make him look at you, you would have laughed in their face. 

But here you were, on your knees desperately trying to get that chiseled bone face to look at you. Said bone face sat grumpily on the couch. He looked everywhere but you, with crossed arms and a scowl. The skeleton was clearly pouting, but you knew better than to say something. From past experience, you knew that would end in quite the hissy fit, and you didn’t have that kind of energy today. 

Sans stared down from the top of the staircase at you. Red drops of magical sweat beaded his skull. He wanted no part in your little lovers spat. His uneasiness made you think he would make it worse, anyway. For some reason, the older brother got super nervous whenever you and Papyrus had a disagreement of any sort.

“Papyrus,” you whimpered. Your voice trilled softly to sound as cute as possible. “Look at me!”

“HMPH!”

“Handsome, I said I was sorry!”

“WHY DON’T YOU GO TO THAT FANCY HUMAN PLACE?” Papyrus huffed. “SINCE THEIR FOOD IS CLEARLY SUPERIOR TO YOUR INFERIOR TASTES!”

“I didn’t say that, love, and you know it,” you said. A pout pulled at your lips. 

It was true, well, mostly true. 

Your edgy boyfriend’s mood ate at the last strands of your patience, but you refused to let frustrated words ruin the small progress you had made with him. Papyrus was a surprisingly sensitive guy, who liked to hide behind layers of dark leather and harsh words. An exhausted lapse in wording on describing your day had thrown up all his walls, again.

Work had been real sickening today. A clerical issue had been noticed the previous night. An issue that required you to be up at unholy hours of the morning to go into the office to fix it before your work day could even start. Was it your job to fix it? No. Was it going to set you back hours of work if unfixed? Absolutely. 

Then, since you were already there, your manager decided they wanted to feel powerful today and kept ordering you around to do random tasks. Last you checked, your job handbook did not include constant coffee runs to your manager. The prick was going go through a divorce, but the longer the morning dragged on, the more you felt for their soon-to-be-former spouse. All you wanted at this point was to eat some good food, and go home to your boyfriend.

At this point, Papyrus had listened intently to the story of how your day was. He scoffed in amusement at several of your wording choices in describing your manager’s unnecessary attitude. The skeleton made a few harsh remarks at your manager’s expense, but nothing unusual for the Great and Terrible Papyrus. 

It was when your story turned to lunch-time that set Papyrus off.

Tired of being treated like a peon, you took a half day off from work and rewarded yourself to a nice lunch at a new Italian place that had opened up. The food was pricier than expected, but you needed a treat after the day you had. You wished Papyrus was with you. The thought of Papyrus made you crave his lasagna. To your delight, the restaurant not only had the dish, but it was on a lunch special! 

You ordered it. It was fantastic. You thought Papyrus would be intrigued about a place that could potentially scratch his high standards, and you two could have a nice date there. The plan, unfortunately, backfired.

Papyrus did not take your praise of another’s lasagna well.

“Sweetie,” you groaned. You reached up and grabbed his cross face with both of your hands. He finally looked at you. You spoke your next words slowly, articulately, and with as much eye contact as one can with a skeleton.

“Your food tastes better, and has more heart and SOUL in it than any restaurant could ever hope to achieve. I will always want it over any other. I really wanted your lasagna today, but I didn’t have your or your famous lasagna with me. I never suggested or meant to suggest their food was better in anyway. I was hungry, and know we think all food is fantastic when we’re hungry,” you said. 

You tilted your head to the side and gave the best smile you could at the moment. “Your food really is the best, Papyrus!”

Instantaneously, Papyrus’ face was completely red with magic. His arms uncrossed and a hand flew up to cover his mouth. He, again, looked anywhere other than you. 

“Y-YES!” he said, suddenly posed to look sure of himself. “OF COURSE, MY LASAGNA IS THE BEST! ONLY THE HIGHEST STANDARDS FOR THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AND HIS DATEMATE! IT IS ONLY NATURAL THAT YOU WOULD HAVE TO LOWER YOUR STANDARDS TO FIND ENJOYMENT OUT OF SOME OTHER’S EXCUSE OF A MEAL!”

Your smile widened in sincerity. It looked like Papyrus was back to his usual self. The oaf just wanted attention and affirmation. Sans gave a relived thumbs up from the stairwell. 

“IN FACT,” Papyrus quickly stood up, “MY LASAGNA IS THE PERFECT WAY TO GET YOU FORGET THAT SUBPAR MEAL! NYEH, HEH, HEH! WHAT BETTER WAY TO SHOW YOU MY UNWAVERING AFFECTIONS THAN TO SMOTHER YOU WITH THE BEST FOOD YOUR HUMAN TASTE SENSES HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED?!”

Papyrus’ torn red scarf fluttered proudly in the non-existent wind.

“sounds like a great plan to show you care, boss,” said Sans with a smirk. “You could even say...”

“SANS! DON’T YOU RUIN THIS FOR ME!” 

“it shows you _love-sagna_ your human a lot.”

“SANS! YOU WILL CEASE YOUR UNWITTY PUNNING IMMEDIATELY!” shouted Papyrus. His face was redder than before.

“sure, boss.”

You giggled at the exchange.

“Don’t worry about Sans, Papyrus,” you said. You grinned widely. “After all…”

Papyrus whipped his head and glared heatedly at you.

“HUMAN, DON’T YOU _DARE_ FINISH THAT—”

“You _meme_ the world to me!”

Papyrus screeched, loudly. Sans howled with laughter.

“NO SUPPER FOR EITHER OF YOU TWO PUNNING IDIOTS!!”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in a looong time, and my first one on this site! I hope you all enjoyed reading this! This is my first work with anything Undertale related, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
